prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Look Now
Don't Look Now is the fourth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode aired June 23rd, 2015. Synopsis After lying to Alison and Jason about Charles, Kenneth comes clean about the family's connection to the young boy. While he won't give much detail about Charles' past, he says enough to give the PLLs a clue of where to look for the missing pieces - Radley Sanitarium. With Radley now closed and the files shipped off to be shredded, the girls must act fast before all traces of Charles' past disappear. Meanwhile, Caleb's protective nature starts to pinch Hanna, and Spencer seeks a remedy for her sleeping issues. Spoilers/Notes *Jason will be in this episode. Source *Kenneth and Jessica will both appear in the episode. Source *Troian Bellisario's best friend, Lulu, will guest star as Sabrina. Sabrina and Spencer will have some scenes together. Source *Byron will be in the episode. Source *There will be Haleb scenes. Source Title and Background *"Don't Look Now" is a 1973 independent British-Italian film directed by Nicolas Roeg. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *Lulu Brud Zsebe as Sabrina *Titus Makin Jr. as Clark Wilkins Trivia *The table read was on April 20, 2015. *Filming began April 22, 2015 and wrapped April 30, 2015. Quotes Featured Music Gallery Behind the Scenes CDEDI67VAAAmW8d.jpg 11093041_659620787476490_1814107884_n.jpg 11098435_940775785953796_1926603786_n.jpg 11142334_1758493994376900_1793510906_n.jpg 11176243_1559517954309580_191677792_n.jpg CDEjTGfVEAAO8YM.jpg 11123737_458555980969387_1254538203_n.jpg CDQREITVEAAal5A.jpg CDQRG4gUUAAiwu4.jpg CDQRG4fVAAErivP.jpg CDQRG4gUkAA5-my.jpg 11142894_1595653873985903_888468896_n.jpg 11142216_979151172129857_2010192492_n.jpg CDTNpjaUEAA449z.jpg CDULUs3UgAExDWa.jpg 11203000_631870803615881_1369776219_n.jpg 11191365_1569757643278300_556881497_n.jpg 11187024_1386063705055249_2145058899_n.jpg CDvMddUVEAATCJl.jpg CDvMddjUkAABL_j.jpg CDvMdhjUsAA1-B8.jpg CDvMdhsVEAAhLOi.jpg CDvMiIUUEAIY1JU.jpg CDvMisXVAAAi3gi.jpg CDvMicUVAAAr1Px.jpg 11192687_1633964660167713_205397203_n.jpg CD32QQpUgAE00dR.jpg CD38ur0UsAAh1qp.jpg CD4HtTeUIAA3LPG.jpg.jpg CD4J1wFUgAAPl4G.jpg CD4J1wFUgAAPl4G.jpg CD4_hENUsAAGXiI.jpg CD4_hD-VAAAUoW-.jpg CD4_hDyUMAEnZ--.jpg CD5009YUUAA-XZW.jpg IMG_20150623_233352.jpg IMG_20150624_120535.jpg IMG_20150624_120520.jpg Promotional 6x04-01.jpg 6x04-02.jpg 6x04-03.jpg 6x04-04.jpg 6x04-05.jpg 6x04-06.jpg 6x04-07.jpg 6x04-08.jpg Screencaps 2015-06-24_07-28-12.jpg 2015-06-24_07-29-19.jpg 2015-06-24_07-29-45.png 2015-06-24_07-30-02.png 2015-06-24_07-30-21.png 2015-06-24_07-30-40.jpg 2015-06-24_07-31-04.jpg 2015-06-24_07-31-32.jpg 2015-06-24_07-31-55.jpg 2015-06-24_07-32-18.jpg 2015-06-24_07-32-40.png 2015-06-24_07-32-55.png 2015-06-24_07-33-15.jpg 2015-06-24_07-33-34.jpg 2015-06-24_07-34-07.jpg 2015-06-24_07-34-36.jpg 2015-06-24_07-34-53.jpg 2015-06-24_07-35-19.jpg 2015-06-24_07-36-02.jpg 2015-06-24_07-36-33.jpg 2015-06-24_07-50-34.jpg 2015-06-24_07-51-00.jpg 2015-06-24_07-51-17.jpg 2015-06-24_07-51-42.jpg 2015-06-24_07-52-01.jpg 2015-06-24_07-52-24.jpg 2015-06-24_07-52-45.jpg 2015-06-24_07-53-32.jpg 2015-06-24_07-53-51.jpg 2015-06-24_07-54-13.jpg 2015-06-24_07-54-35.jpg 2015-06-24_07-54-52.jpg 2015-06-24_07-55-40.jpg 2015-06-24_07-56-13.jpg 2015-06-24_07-56-46.jpg 2015-06-24_07-57-13.jpg 2015-06-24_07-57-39.jpg 2015-06-24_07-58-09.png 2015-06-24_07-58-29.jpg 2015-06-24_07-58-49.jpg 2015-06-24_07-59-11.jpg 2015-06-24_08-12-06.jpg 2015-06-24_08-12-37.jpg 2015-06-24_08-12-58.jpg 2015-06-24_08-13-23.jpg 2015-06-24_08-13-58.jpg 2015-06-24_08-14-18.jpg 2015-06-24_08-14-41.jpg 2015-06-24_08-15-16.jpg 2015-06-24_08-15-31.png 2015-06-24_08-16-04.jpg 2015-06-24_08-16-23.png Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 6x04 Official Preview Tuesday 8 7c on ABC Family!|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x04 CANADIAN Promo - "Don't Look Now"-0|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x04 AUSTRALIAN Promo - "Don't Look Now"|Australian promo Pretty Little Liars - 6x04 Sneak Peek Caleb & Hanna-0|Sneak Peek 1 Pretty Little Liars - 6x04 Sneak Peek Aria & Byron|Sneak Peek 2 Pretty Little Liars - 6x04 Sneak Peek Emily, Mrs. Fields & Sara|Sneak Peek 3 Pretty Little Liars Season 6 Episode 4 Review & After Show AfterBuzz TV-0|Pretty Little Liars Season 6 Episode 4: Don't Look Now After Show @ Afterbuz.tv Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:6A